Snow Storms
by loveableabusive
Summary: My fantasy view on what i think on what may have happened if Kurtis had died after Boaz. This goes well with KT tustall's Other Side of the World. has nothing to do with Tomb Raider: Avalon and the Lux Knight. Very Romantic :S


**I had an urge to write a romantic piece with nothing to do at all with Tomb Raider: Avalon and the Lux Knight. I own no one in this. It goes really well with below song :')**

**Song – **The other side of the world – KT Tunstall

Lara sat on a bench, the snow whirling around her, her eyes shut tight. Her elbows were resting on her thighs and her cold hands were clamped around the Chirguai, causing it to hang in her grip between her legs.

She felt someone behind her, running a hand through her hair, pulling it from her braid, and she leant back, welcoming the touch, a small content smile rising on her mouth. "Don't stop," she murmured.

"You like this?"

"Very much,"

Two hands were in her long hair now, running through it easily, encountering no knots. He bent low and began to kiss her neck, moving forwards so he was curved around her, kissing her throat.

"Where are you?" Lara asked, tears beginning to seep out her eyes. She turned in the bench and looked behind her.

No one was there, just a dog scratching its ear with its back foot. Not even a whisper of the warmth she had felt. But she could still feel him, close to her, a splinter in her mind.

"I'm with you," She heard his voice close to her ear. She stood up and walked forwards, the snow dotting in her loose hair. "I always am,"

"What happened?" She turned on the spot, the snow crowding in front of her. For a moment she thought she had spotted a face she knew.

"It doesn't matter," He said gently. "But I'm home."

"Home?"

"With you. Lara, you were the only one who could ever make me come back. I'm here. I could've left you in the Strahov, but I didn't. I wanted to know you when we got out… but I never could. My body dispersed Lara. No more. But I wanted you to know that I am fighting. Still."

"What do you mean?" Lara span around as the snow crowded her, throwing itself upwards in a swirling maelstrom. "Kurtis!"

"I'm here," She felt his arms around her, in a warm embrace, the cold of the snow not even touching her, for the warmth of the presence kept her in her own little pocket. Their own private place, created by sincere feelings of someone who never understood them, who never had a chance to understand them.

"But what do you mean!?" Lara cried out against the winds, praying for someone to answer, but all there was, was the maelstrom of snow and chaos. "KURTIS!"

"Be calm Lara," His smooth voice told her carefully and she complied. Closing her eyes. As soon as she did, she felt a pair of lips on hers, and arms around her. Strong warm arms.

"Why can't you come back?" A hot tear slid from her eye as soon as the pressure on her lips disappeared. She still felt his arms, and didn't dare open her eyes. The snow storm was still wrapped around her.

"I'm trying to but I know that unless something happens. I might lose everything I'm trying to build up right now," He said to her. She felt him put his head on her shoulder.

"Kurtis…" Lara frowned.

"Lara?"

"I love you," She sighed, almost inaudibly. As soon as these words were out of her mouth, the snowstorm spouted upwards, raining down on her, but, although she couldn't see, she couldn't bring herself to open her eyes.

"And I love you," She felt his breath on her face and his hand on the side of her face. "Open your eyes,"

"No," She whispered. "I like feeling you here."

"Lara," Kurtis kissed her softly. "Open your eyes."

She slowly opened her eyes, seeing his kind smiling face looking intently at her. She gasped and put a hand to his face.

"Its you?"

"Its me," He agreed. Then he kissed her again. "Thank you,"

"I love you;" She smiled and her eyes flooded, so Kurtis held her wordlessly, kissing her hair, "I love you… and I'm never going to let you go."

"You don't have to," Kurtis whispered. "I'm home and I'm here to stay,"

* * *

**please can you review? XxXxX**


End file.
